Earldom of Corvric
The Earldom of Corvric has been under the domain of House of Stoneward and its ancestors for probably a few millennia. However, only for less than two millennia is it certain that either members of ancestors of the noble family lived there. First inhabited by the pagan ancestors of GIlnea, during the War of Aderic the family line that had ruled the region officially became a noble House. The Earldom has remained under Stoneward rule for over one thousand years, although since the reign of Archibald Greymane, the lands have grown dull. Hardly visited by its ruling house which moved to Gilneas City. Although in 1146 F.A, Toderick Stoneward returned and made needed repairs, hoping to reinvigorate the region. Geography of Corvric The earldom is comprised of the long strip of land between Gilneas City and the Blackwald. The geography of the earldom is quite diverse actually. There are three large craggy hills throughout the region, between consists of plains and forests and bordering it all are the beginnings of the Blackwald to the south and the coast of Gilneas City to the north. Filled with the same wildlife found throughout most of Gilneas, Corvric was self sustaining for a time. Locations in Corvric Corvric Village In the center of the earldom sits the peaceful, Corvric Village. The town is quite average for Gilnean towns, surrounded by a small stone wall capable of really only keeping larger animals out. The most notable landmark within the town would be Corvric Chapel. The exterior of the Chapel isn't very impressive, and at a glance neither is the interior. However the Chapel is quite old, estimated to be around six centuries old, although it has seen many repairs. The stone carvings and statues, even the architecture itself would be interesting to any historian or architect. It is the tallest building in Corvric Village and one of three buildings that surround Corvric Square. Corvric Square is the marketplace and center of the town, the buildings that surround include Corvric Chapel, the Town Hall and Constabulary Station which is the local watch's headquarters and underneath several cells wait for prisoners awaiting trial from a local magistrate. The town is roughly middle class, surrounded by multiple farms it does not have one particular industry which employs a majority of the residents unlike most towns. The town has all necessary utilities from mulitple doctors, to a mill to a blacksmith. The oldest landmark in the entire earldom, and one of the oldest in all of Gilneas is found in center of Corvric Square. Today it is called the Corvric Stone. It is a seven foot tall stone, dating back to the PDG Era. It was likely apart of many other stones that were used for pagan worship. Carvings can be seen in the stone, although what they mean is uncertain and even now the exact shape is unclear. Alteraci Exodus After the Stoneward exodus from Alterac due to Toderick Stoneward’s, Stoneward forces crossed Lordamere Lake and landed on the shores of Silverpine where they fought through to Gilneas and then the Earldom of Corvric. Due to the Earldom’s inability to provide enough space for the significant population from the Duchy of Eadfast and the Countship of Begenburg with the current space available, Toderick organized the construction of two large towns to serve as a new home for these refugees. He placed one town, named Briarthorp on the northern ridge just past the fringes of the Blackwald. The other town was set to be on the westernmost hill of the Earldom and it was dubbed Bleakhowe. Most of the Gilneans who migrated to any of Toderick’s lands in Alterac ended up being situated in Corvric Village due to some availability and the fact they were still a minority in Alterac. Briarthorp Briarthorp, called such because of the prickly nature of the surrounding forest, Mostly comprised of the Alteraci pagans that chose to follow Toderick Stoneward along with many from the Countship of Begenburg. The town is of considerable size and ripe with resources. Briarthorp has a few outlying farms and is the smallest settlement in the entire Earldom. Bleakhowe Bleakhowe, built upon the westernmost hill is home to many of the refugees from Eadfast and is intended to become the largest town throughout the Corvric. Built on one of the three mostly barren hills, Bleakhowe is known to be quite stormy and exposed to the rain. The actual miniature city only covers the peak of the “hill.” At the base of the rocky landform, a mine has been created to provide more work for the new residents. Bleakhowe has become a trade hub for Corvric due to its decent proximity to a main road leading out of Gilneas City that leads to Greymane Manor. Corvric Castle Not far from Corvric Village sat Corvric Castle which is where the Stonewards once made their home. A grand structure, it was designed and kept in an orderly fashion. The castle had hosted many important guests and events although it wasn't of great importance. It never withstood any siege, nor was it extremely large or boasted any particularly unique qualities. Its primary function was as a home for the Stoneward family until the construction of Stoneward Prison. After the construction of the prison, the family migrated there and the castle was rarely used as a vacation home and when the necessary visitations were in order. It slowly withered and upon the Worgen Curse, it fell into complete ruin. After its current lord, Toderick Stoneward retook Stoneward Prison, he also took the earldom. Toderick decided to destroy the castle, he had only been there on two occasions and did not entertain the costly venture of restoring the castle well. It was destroyed and now all remains is the wreckage, soon enough there will be nothing more than a few rocks left to attest to the location of Corvric Castle. Corvric Manor Built as the replacement of Corvric Castle, Corvric Manor was designed for the same purpose as the castle but meant to be more pleasant. The palatial mansion surpasses many other nobility and rivals Greymane Manor. Toderick figured that rather than repair a dull castle for his children and extended family to inhabit, they ought to live in luxury in a beautiful and vast mansion. On the other side of the village from the ruins of the castle, the grounds are quite large with ample wilderness for hunting and a lovely garden. The grounds are surrounded by a small stone brick wall with an iron fence sprouted from them to keep out larger animals and any trespassers. The entrance to the estate is through a large gate that follows traditional Gilnean styling but has the crest of the House built into it. At first sight one can surely tell that the resident of this opulent estate is quite wealthy. From the gate, a long gravel path from the gate leads to the manor itself. The manor has two floors, an attic and a basement. The basement serves as a kitchen, cellar, servants quarters, and service entrance. To the right of the manor sits a carriage house and stables. To the left of the manor is a store house where anything not currently being stored in the large cellar below occupies space until it is dug out. The ground floor of Corvric Manor is likely the most magnificent. The large entrance leads to a grandiose foyer, with two sets of stairs that lead to the second floor. A golden chandelier hangs from the ceiling to bring light through the room when the sun sets and the large glass windows no longer light up the large room. From the foyer there are three paths, right, left and forward. Going forward through the backdoor leads one outside into a small courtyard and then into the well tended to garden of roses and designed shrubbery. To the right brings one to the parlor, a lavish room meant to entertain guests. If one went to the left, they would enter a sumptuous dining room. Upstairs, consists of a large corridor which is filled with sufficient bedrooms for those currently residing at Corvric Manor along with extra rooms for any guests. Each room would be quite similar, all of them like the rest of the house are of a stately manner. The corridor turns right or left depending on which side of the mansion, and leads to two rooms on either side that lead to open porches. Downstairs these are simply apart of the room, however on the second level these open up outside. The two patios are used for hobbies or simply relaxing, their most common use is as an excellent location to smoke cigars after a meal. There is staircase leading to the attic, which is quite different depending on which part one visits. The central section is as decorated and complete as the rest of the house and serves as a beautiful library where Gregorick, the eldest son of Geoffrick Stoneward and twin to Katelyn spends much of his time due to his bookish nature. On opposite ends of the library attic sits two separated rooms which have separate and very different uses. To the right sits the music room where a piano sits along with other music. However on the left is a study usually occupied by Toderick when he is home, otherwise it is normally empty. The room is quite large for a study and so the wing is divided between the study and a small waiting room. Overall, the extravagant manor is decorated and filled with expensive everything, from the furniture to the paintings found throughout the home. Most of these works of art are not great renown and are paintings of lesser known Gilnean artists. Although there is one of importance which sits in the study, it depicts a Gilneas City after the industrial reforms from afar on a dark night, it is one of the few works of a now dead artist and worth quite a lot. The home is staffed by many servants most of which do well to not be seen by the family there although of course some do of course make an appearance as it is apart of their duties. Alteraci Exodus After the Stoneward exodus from Alterac due to Toderick Stoneward’s, Stoneward forces crossed Lordamere Lake and landed on the shores of Silverpine Forest where they fought through to Gilneas and then the Earldom of Corvric. Due to the Earldom’s inability to provide enough space for the significant population from the Duchy of Eadfast and the Countship of Begenburg with the current space available, Toderick organized the construction of two large towns to serve as a new home for these refugees. He placed one town, named Briarthorp on the northern ridge just past the fringes of the Blackwald. The other town was set to be on the westernmost hill of the Earldom and it was dubbed Bleakhowe. Most of the Gilneans who migrated to any of Toderick’s lands in Alterac ended up being situated in Corvric Village due to some availability and the fact they were still a minority in Alterac. Briarthorp Briarthorp, called such because of the prickly nature of the surrounding forest, Mostly comprised of the Alteraci pagans that chose to follow Toderick Stoneward along with many from the Countship of Begenburg. The town is of considerable size and ripe with resources. Briarthorp has a few outlying farms and is the smallest settlement in the entire Earldom. Bleakhowe Bleakhowe, built upon the westernmost hill is home to many of the refugees from Eadfast and is intended to become the largest town throughout the Corvric. Built on one of the three mostly barren hills, Bleakhowe is known to be quite stormy and exposed to the rain. The actual miniature city only covers the peak of the “hill.” At the base of the rocky landform, a mine has been created to provide more work for the new residents. Bleakhowe has become a trade hub for Corvric due to its decent proximity to a main road leading out of Gilneas City that leads to Greymane Manor.Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:House of Stoneward